Embodiments relate to a substrate bonding apparatus, and more particularly, to a substrate bonding apparatus and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the same in which a plurality of substrates are bonded.
Semiconductor devices trend toward high integration. For example, stacked semiconductor devices can decrease resistance to reduce wiring lengths and process signals at high speeds. The stacked semiconductor devices may be formed mainly by substrate bonding technology. The substrate bonding technology may include a wafer-to-wafer bonding method.